


Isolated System

by Destinee Zara (LadyDestineeZara)



Series: Keith Week 2k16 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All characters (except Pidge) are 18+ unless told otherwise, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Depression, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Isolation, Keith need a hug, M/M, Possible Character Death, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, a very long hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDestineeZara/pseuds/Destinee%20Zara
Summary: THIS IS A CONTINUATON FROM MY DAY 3 STORY OF "Keith Week": "Death by Six pairs of eyes"Keith was alone and hopeless.There was no point of living.An isolated system only collecting entropy and walking to self destruction.(Written for the fourth day of the Keith Week hosted by keith-week.tumblr.com, theme "Isolation")





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!
> 
> Welcome to the fourth day of the Keith Week hosted by keith-week.tumblr.com, theme "Isolation"!
> 
> THIS STORY IS UNEDITED! So, pardon any English mistakes (let me know if you find any). Also, Engrishi is not my first language, so forgive my mistakes if I don’t Engrishi well.
> 
> THIS STORY IS A DIRECT CONTINUATION OF THE DAY 3 STORY "Death by Six pairs of eyes"! READ IT BEFORE READING THIS ONE, OTHERWISE THE STORY WILL NOT MAKE SENSE.
> 
> I don't know if I'll do all the seven days, but I'll try my best!
> 
> Just one little note before you start reading:  
> \- [Text after dashes] = TALKING (A Romance Language custom, I guess)
> 
> Now, to the story!

It wasn’t the first time Keith was alone, but it was the first time that he was despised by the whole universe.

He was a Galra-hybrid, a “Galra Mutt”. He was capable of figuring that out on his own on his first stop on a Space Port. Galra used the “mutts” as servants, so they overlooked and enslaved them. The rest of the universe considered the mutts to be just as horrible as the Galra themselves, so they hate and tormented them whenever possible.

Keith had no idea of how he could be a Mutt.

He was human!

He had grown up on Earth!

He must have at least a human mother, right?

Right?

(He didn’t know. Keith had never met any of his parents. His records said that he was abandoned nearby a trashcan with only a few days of life, just like trash).

It seemed like there wasn’t one single soul in the whole universe that would accept him.

Not anymore.

Keith tried not to think about the Voltron team, the family that he loved with all his heart and that had abandoned him.

It hurt too much.

At first, he thought about going back to Earth. Without the wormhole jump, it would take about ten years to get there, just like a space Odysseus. But then, Keith started to question what would be the point to go back there.

There was no Penelope (or anybody) waiting for him.

Also, his ship started to run out of power.

Apparently, Allura and the others had given him the faulty ship.

There was no way he could trade it for a new ship.

After all: who would do business with a Galra mutt?

So he stopped in the next planet he could.

A planet with an atmosphere, water, fauna and flora, but without intelligent inhabitants.

His garden in the exile.

At first, Keith tried to live with some dignity.

He lived inside the ship, he had a small kitchen garden and he counted the days marking with his dagger inside the ship.

However, after 58 days he started to wonder why would he do that.

Why would he keep that fake normalcy?

If he could call it normalcy at all.

After day 58 living alone on that small planet he realized that he couldn’t remember when was the last time he opened his mouth to speak. Even before going to that planet he hadn’t said one single word.

With despair, he opened his mouth to try to emit a sound. Any sound.

But then, he closed again.

What was the point?

He had nothing to say, not even to himself.

Nobody to listen.

It was almost as if his voice was taken from him the day his friends ejected him from the Castle.

He cried like a baby again that night.

After that, Keith started to wonder what was the point.

What was the point of keeping his ship organized as if someone would see, as if someone would care?

What was the point of trying to plant if it didn’t mattered if he was going to survive or not?

What was the point of even living that isolated life?

He lost track of time.

Months passed.

His house was unkempt.

His garden dried and dyed.

He forgot what his voice sound like.

Keith realized that his birthday (or the day he celebrated it anyway) had probably come and gone. He was now 20 years old, and he started to think that maybe he was cursed, because none of his birthdays were happy days.

Twice in his life he thought his birthday would be different. One was in the Galaxy Garrison, when he was with Shiro. Even with his lover in the Kerberos mission, he was excited to receive at least a “Happy Birthday” via video. Shiro was captured days before that. The second time would have been his 20th birthday, which he had believed that he would celebrate in the Castle with all his friends. Now he saw how wrong he had been.

He started to think about end all his suffering.

It would be so easy to use his dagger to slice things other than tubers.

In his desolation, he kinda missed his time on the shack in the middle of the desert on Earth. At least then he had a purpose (to explore the weird cave) and at least he could fly to the village nearby and talk to someone (even if it was only the cashiers of the local market).

He had no hope this time.

Near his improvised home, a very big and showy red mushroom used to grown.

For a very long time, Keith had left the mushroom alone. It probably was poisonous.

However, now it started to seem very attractive, very edible.

Red always was his favourite colour anyway.

It turns out that the mushroom was not poisonous.

It was hallucinogen.

Keith dreamed that he was back in the Castle and that his skin was still creamy as it was before.

He woke up from his delusion crying of happiness.

The only thing that he was planting now was that mushroom. It would grow all around the decomposing left overs that he left laying around his house.

Keith ate the red mushroom every single day.

He would dream of better lives, of his friends. Wild dreams in which they defeated Zarkon or they were all college students with a happy life or that the Kerberos mission never end up the way it did or something mixing all that and even more. He even dreamed that he was half Altean once. Keith wondered if his friend would accept a half Altean and if Shiro would fuck an Altean (in his dream, he did).

He would spend hours dreaming with the mushroom.

Soon enough, he started to skip lunch. Then he started to skip dinner. Then he ate less and less in his breakfast until he was eating nothing at all. In the end, he didn’t even get up from his bed anymore.

His mushroom farm was growing like crazy and it was so close to him that all Keith needed to do was to stretch his hand and take a new one.

He realized at some point that he was dying.

But he couldn’t stop.

Why would he?

Why would he give up that perfect dream, in which he was loved and cherished, for the harsh reality that he was completely alone in the universe?

He could think of worse ways to expire.

Keith stopped thinking about it.

It was much better to live in his dreamland, taking tea with Allura, Coran, Lance, Pidge, Hunk and Shiro.

Slowly, his dreams started not to make sense at all. He started to lose his strength to move too much, his head hurt if he stayed too long without mushroom, he had no more gustation and he barely could hear the sounds around him. His vision was blurred most of the time.

He was not sure if it was night or day, but he had a different dream.

In this new dream, Shiro and Pidge were there in his messy ship.

To Keith, the whole world had a shade of orange and green that day. So it made perfect sense to them to show up suddenly. But they should have arrived earlier, because sadly Keith was just so tired…

He could see them talking to him, but the sound seemed so distant.

Would they like some tea? He couldn’t remember if he had any.

He closed his eyes for a long moment.

When he opened again, they were still there. How odd! Keith expected the dream to have changed already.

Were they saying something?

He couldn’t tell.

Keith was just so tired…

Next think he knew, he was floating.

He could feel Shiro’s warm chest.

It was really nice.

He could swear that they were talking to him.

But he couldn’t hear anymore.

And he was just _SO tired…_

Keith closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Making off of this story:
> 
> I'm late, I know ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> But I'm heeeeere~
> 
> Anyway, I'm quite proud of myself in this one 83c  
> I know that probably no one will read this, but I'm still really proud of this fanfic. It is completely unedited, but I kinda liked doing it and I liked the ending result.  
> Now, THIS IS ANGST! See! I need at least 2 chapters to do something decently angsty.
> 
> Anyway, I just couldn't let Keith be alone in the space in "Death by Six pairs of eyes" could I? 8Dc  
> I needed to give him some closure 8Dc
> 
> Is Keith dead now? Who knows? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> He certainly couldn't separate reality from his dreams.  
> I got inspired by some Alice in Wonderland stuff (I just LOVE Alice in Wonderland) for this chapter, thus the reference to mushrooms and tea parties.  
> That mushroom doesn't exist in real life, but a person in Keith's situation in this fanfic probably would end up becoming addicted to drug. Addiction only cames when a person cannot deal with reality for some reason and that is causing the person to suffer. Drugs came as a way to easy that suffering. That is why it is so difficult to a person to stop on their own. 
> 
> Also, ok, I will admit: this arc of story has A LOT of influences in my multichapter story "What makes a Hero?". However, they are very different stories. For example, in this one, I'm using the theory that Keith is half-Altean and half-Galra, on WMAH he is something different (that I will explain in future chapters). Also, in WMAH, he had a profecy saying that he will "paint the future red" that don't exist in this universe (again, it is to be explained in future chapters).  
> But I'm rambling. You can look for "What makes a Hero?" if you want or just stick with this one. It is your call =3
> 
> One last thing: I JUST WANT TO SAY THAT THE STORY OF DAY ONE OF KEITH WEEK ("Hope and Glory") IS FIXED! NOW IT IS COMPLETE WITH ITS 700 WORDS GLORY. Just in case you haven't read it yet.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed it! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked this story s2
> 
> I'm on tumblr if you want to find me! (I'm kinda awkward, but yeah...).  
> [@wonderland-s-angel](wonderland-s-angel.tumblr.com). I swear that I don't bite, I'm just a dork with a pink blog.
> 
> Comments help me to get going, you know. Like, SERIOUSLY, they keep me going.
> 
> I hope I’ll see ya tomorrow =3
> 
> Bye-bye! o/


End file.
